Comfort
by judjolie
Summary: Jarod is there for Miss Parker in her grieve for her father. my first pretender story. please be gentle :


Comfort.

It was cold winter day with a strong, cold wind blowing through the trees. The wind brought a atmosphere of comfort and peace with it. Miss Parker was alone and enjoying the silence at the cemetery, where her father was laid to rest little than a year ago. Yes today… today was the one year anniversary of her father's day. She had tried everything not to think about it, not to think about the pain, her grieve and all the lies the centre stood for. She wished she wouldn't have to go through this day alone but Broots had already made plans with Debbie since it was a weekend, and Sydney, hell she didn't know where Sydney was. Anyway it didn't matter, the only person she wanted close to her now, the only living person was Jarod. The man she was taught to hate, to hunt down and bring back to the centre. Ever since that night at Carthis, she had rediscovered her feelings for him, not that they were ever really gone but still. She kept thinking about the almost kiss and how at times, she wished Ocee had never interrupted and how sometimes she was glad Ocee did. She thought on how her life would have changed or maybe it wouldn't have…maybe they would have realised it was never going to work. Or maybe…maybe it would just work…

"Why daddy…why." She felt her tears rolling down her cheek and she didn't do anything to stop them from falling. She was tired of being strong al the time, tired of being the ice queen, tired of showing no emotions. She wanted to let herself go, just this once, just today.

Suddenly she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She immediately knew it was Jarod. He remembered, of course he did, she thought to herself, he remembers everything that is of any kind of importance to her. A part of her wanted to scream it out, another wanted to break free from Jarod comforting presence. This time… this time she would leave her guard down, this time she would put herself first. She needed some kind of comfort more than ever.

"Are you okay?" He asked her in a concern and comforting voice. Jarod wiped away a tear with his thumb and let his hand rest on her soft, cold cheek. She tried to smile through her tears and finally let her head rest on his shoulder. He embraced her more tightly. "You want me to take you home?" She nodded and together they left the cemetery, still with their arms around each other.

Miss Parkers residence.

They were sitting on the couch, somewhat uncomfortable until Miss Parker broke the silence. "A year later and still no step closer to the truth. What's the point Jarod? What's the point. I mean the more we discover, the more pain we're in." She shook her head, taking another sip from her drink. Jarod could see she was tired. He knew it had been an emotional day for her. Spending it alone, remembering her father's death, probably her mother's, the awful secrets they had discovered in last 5 or 6 years. All she ever craved for was a little emotion, a little attention from her father, something she would never be able to have (again).

Miss Parker rubbed her eyes and turned her neck a few times, which indicated she was in the need of a massage, something Jarod was glad to give. He moved closer just next to her and started to massage her neck. "That feels good." Parker said with a small smile. She then laid her hand on Jarod's which made him stop giving the massage. She turned to him and said in a sincere voice "Thank you." She even let out a small smile.

Jarod could feel his heart warm up to her all over again. The last time he had seen her like this so vulnerable (with the exception of Carthis) was when they were children. The feelings he had tried to fight ever since they got back from the island were stronger than ever. He had always loved her but now he was back in love with her.

Gently Jarod put a stroke behind Miss Parker's ear. They both felt the tension between them but neither wanted to end it. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute or more before Miss Parker moved closer. Their lips were now only a few inches away from each other. Who would take the first step.

"Maybe I should leave" Jarod said in a low voice. Miss Parker responded in that same tone of voice. "Maybe you should" But neither made a move, they just kept staring until Miss Parker kissed Jarod. It was a passionate but loving kiss. It was a kiss they both had been longing for, for a long time.

"You're so beautiful" Jarod said with a tear in his eye, something which moved Miss Parker more than ever. She took his hand and led him to her bedroom where they made love.

After, Miss Parker curled up to Jarod and let her head rest on his chest. He gently stroke her hair. "I love you" Miss Parker looked up, smiled and kissed Jarod on the mouth, then let her head rest back on his chest. Jarod smiled too. Although she wasn't ready to tell him yet, he knew deep in his heart she loved him too.

THE END


End file.
